Anti-Bugs Bunny Alliance
by nobody impotant
Summary: All of Bugs' old enemies meet together, to plot to kill him. Daffy is conflicted on weather to help them our help Bugs. Rated T for language. R and R, please.
1. Chapter 1

The anti-Bugs Bunny alliance Ch1: the meeting

A/N: This is a story I thought of, about all of Bugs' old enemies trying to team up to kill him. I always thought about to what extent Daffy and Bugs were friends and to what extent they were enemies, so I centered this story on, weather Daffy's jealousy of Bugs was enough to kill him or not. That said, enjoy and remember to read and review please. P.S. I don't know what Elmer does outside of hunting, but a few episodes implied he was a good buisness man and was pretty wealthy.

It was a full out at Fud manor, as several individules sat in a make shift meeting room in the parlor. Elmer Fudd stood up to speak.

Elmer: That wascally wabit has pushed us aww too faw and now it's payback time!

they all cheered at this, till Elmer said.

Elmer: And I, will kiww him!

They all went silent.

Sam: You! why should you get the hournors!? I should be the one to kill the vermint!

Yosimite slammed one of his guns down for ethusis.

Rocky: Shut up! If I didn't have a good lawyer, I would be doing 25 to life, becouse of that fucking rabit.

Rocky argued, as he and Mugsy slammed their guns down.

Shalack: Would've! I did time after, that sick rabbit ruined my dam!

Black Jack Shalack said, in a French Canadian accent, as he put his gun down.

Marvin: Becouse of him, the Matian queen demoted me. It'll take me 4 and a half centuries to earn my command back.

Marvin said, as he pulled out his desintigrater gun.

Sam: Fuck, you and your queen Martian! Satan said, this is the "last" chance I'm going to get, or I'm fucked.

Yosimite said, pulling out his other gun, but instead of slamming it on the table, he pointed it at Marvin.(who looked most angree indeed.)

As everyone argued, there stood a black duck in the back. His name was Daffy Duck, and he was one of Bugs Bunny's oldest friends. He had always been jealous of his friend after all, he seemed to get everything his way, while Daffy tried and tried, but alway seemed to be on the wrong end of things. Still, he was his friend and in all fairness, Bugs did save him, from getting his head cut off on several occasions. But, Daffy had always thought of the possibillities if he could just "get rid of him", but he didn't want to litterly get rid of him! True, they had their differences, but...

Daffy's thought were interupted, by the sound of Elmer shot gun going off.

Elmer: Ok, we can decide who get to finish him off later, wets just agwee to wowk together now. Agreed.

Together: Fine

They all said, in a disapointed voice. while Marvin thought, to himself.

Marvin's thoughts: Atleast, till I'm done with you Earthlings.


	2. Chapter 2

Anti-Bugs Bunny Alliance Ch2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

Bugs stood outside his rabbit hole, tending his carrot garden, when. A Black feathered volcher flew over him. Bugs reconizing the shadow that was on the ground just shrugged and said.

Bugs: Old Beacky Buzzard at it again. Well, I was getting bored anyway, so lets see how this goes.

Up in the air, Beacky some how managed to pull out a radio without falling and talked into it in his usually voice.

Beacky: He's outside guys, he's wide open.

Cut to everyone else on a cliff, overlooking the rabbit's home.

Elmer: Good, he won't know what hit him. Fudd out.

Beacky: Beacky Buzzard out.

He said, putting the phone away and looked straight ahead. After, a minute he realized he was falling straight to the ground. He then pulled up, just before impact and said.

Beacky: Silly Me I forgot to account for the laws of gravity before, I started talking on the radio.

He let out a chuckle.

Meanwhile, Daffy was digging underneath Bugs' Rabbit hole, he had learned how to do this from Bugs himself, who he use to travel with because, it was cheaper to just follow Bugs while he burrowed, then to get somewhere on his own means. Eventually, Bugs got tired of doing all the work and made him learn how to dig himself.

After Daffy was done, he climbed out of the hole and said.

Daffy: The tunnels finithsed guyths.

Elmer signaled every one to start loading explosives down the hole. After they were done Wile E. held the detonator ready to blow the rabbit away before, Marvin stopped him.

Marvin: Wait, lets not take any chances with inferior Earth explosives.

Wile E. pulled out a sign that read. Fine, what do you recommend? Marvin pulled out what looked like another stick of dynamite.

Elmer: But we already have enough dynamite awready.

Marvin: This is no regular piece of dynamite; this is a Illudium p36 space modulator. It has enough fire power to make shore we get the job done.

Elmer: Ok fine, go on and put the thing under the wabbit's hole and get back, we have to be ready for when we blow the wabbit out.

They all waited behind a bunch of rocks over looking the rabbit's home. Elmer armed with his double barrel, Rocky and Mugsy armed with Tommy Guns. Yosemite Sam armed with his signature pistols, Black Jack Lashack armed with a rifle of his own, 2 hillbillies armed with ridiculously long rifles, The Tasmanian Devil stood armed only with his teeth but, still as ready as everyone, Marvin packing his a laser gun, and Daffy who had acquired a rifle himself, but didn't look as enthusiastic as the others.

As Wile E. Coyote pressed the detonator, Marvin pressed a button on his wrist and teleported to his ship.

Marvin: Foolish Earthling that will kill the rabbit and half the planet.

As, he walked to the bridge on his ship he saw someone he did not suspect to find.

Bugs Bunny stood in his seat holding something and said.

Bugs: What's up Doc? I think you forgot this.

Bugs pulls out the Illudium p36 space modulator.


	3. Chapter 3

Anti-Bugs Bunny Alliance Ch3

A/N: Hope you like this part of the story and remember to Read and Review. P.S. those 2 Hill Billy brothers that were in that one Bugs Bunny cartoon. I can't remember their names to save myself, so if anyone knows please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Bugs, Daffy, Elmer, Marvin and the rest belong to Warner Bros. unless they want to give to me witch I would be okay with, but what are the odds of that happening?

As Wile E. Coyote pressed the detonator, all the explosives went off and everyone opened fire in the direction of the rabbit's. Taz spun into a tornado and charged at the whole, only to be caught in wall of bullets. Rocky and Mugsy quickly, emptied their Tommy guns and threw their pistols, Elmer fired off shell after shell till he ran out and had to pull out his revolver, the 2 hillbilly brothers fired off their huge rifles and reloaded between shots( they're using old mussel loaders) , Sam unleashed his revolver then pulled out a Civil war Era Gatling gun out of nowhere, Wile E. stared tossing spare sticks of dynamite( half of them blowing up in his face), Daffy was a bit more hesitant about shooting then the other, but did so anyway. (Given he was firing his rifle in a kinda up direction and had his eyes closed.)

When the smoke finally cleared, everyone's jaws dropped when they saw that the explosives made a huge crater around the perimeter of Bugs' home.

Sam: How is it, none of this seems surprising?

Taz crawled back to where they were in pain and covered in black and smelling like burnt fur. Then, everyone heard a huge explosion and looked up to a gigantic fireball and wreckage falling down. (one piece just so happed to fall on Wile E.) Marvin landed face first in the ground, right in front of everyone.

Sam: Where the hell were you!?

Marvin regained his composure and said.

Marvin: well…. I just felt we may need more fire power, so…. I went to my ship so I could use the main laser beam to help kill the rabbit.

Yosemite looked at him distrustingly, then shrugged it off and said.

Sam: I'm a keeping an eye on you Martian.

Marvin: Ok earthling, but I insure you there is no reason for your paranoia.

Marvin said, crossing his fingers behind his back. Sam saw a certain look in the Martian's eyes and gripped his pistol.

Elmer: Enough you two, obviously we awe in need of a new pwan.


	4. Chapter 4

Anti-Bugs Bunny Aliance Ch4

A/N: I finally found the time to update this story. Sorry for the wait, but stuff came up.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the toons in this story, or any other characters that may turn up.

Back at Fudd manor, Elmer, Daffy, Marvin, and the rest argued over their resent failure.

Sam: I told you with that Rabbit the only we can win, is if we got a hold of him and just beat and cut him till he's dead, then torch what ever's left.

Daffy: Yeah, like you'd ever catch him.

Sam: So, what do you recommend we do Duck.

Yosemite said, grasping his guns ready to just shoot up the place and go after Bugs himself.

Elmer: Awwight, this is enough, we need to work together, or he's just going to humiwiate us just like away. What we need, is a way to twap that wascally wabbit.

Wile E. held up a sign saying, trust me traps never work, EVER!

Looking at the sign, Elmer said.

Elmer: Says, the so cawwed, genious who can't catch one mindwiss biwd.

Wile growled at him and said in a well refined voice.

Wile: And how much better have you done sir.

Everyone's jaws dropped, as they stared at the Coyote.

Wile: What?

Daffy: We didn't know you could talk.

Wile started to grow more frustrated by the minute till.

Sam: So what, he can talk let's get back to getting that good for nothing varmint.

Marvin: Just a minute, if today's events have taught us anything it is that, we should not confront this creature with sheer force. We should think of a way to get to him that, he would not expect get him right where we want him, before we make our move.

Mysterious voice: And I know, just what to do.

Everyone froze up until Yosemite said.

Sam: Who said that? Show yourself.

As he, reached nervously for his gun.

Mysterious voice: I did.

As, the man stepped out revealing the ruthless tyrant of toon town.

Everyone gasped at the sight of the man dressed in black leather cloths with his eyes blocked out with his dark sunglasses.

Elmer: And what do you think we shouwd do?

Judge Doom: I believe there is someone in this very room, who can get closer to the rabbit and who can lore, that pathetic abomination to us, someone Bugs will open the door for if given some sob story, about how some people trying to get him ,and lead the way to the poor rabbits unfortunate demise.

Everyone, looked at Daffy. Daffy knew what the twisted judge had in mind and gulped at the thought of what he probably has planned for Bugs.

A/N: Anyone who has is a fan of the live action/animated movie who framed Rodger Rabbit know, who judge Doom is and what kind of messed up person he is.


	5. Chapter 5

Anti-Bugs Bunny Alliance Ch5

A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Warner Brothers.

Daffy walked uneasily towards, Bugs' hole. He knew full well what was going on, but he also knew that if he backed down now, he would probably end up in whatever disthicable situation Judge Doom had in mind for Bugs.

(earlier)

Judge Doom: Do you remember what the plan is?

Daffy: Yes

He said a bit nervously. (Judge Doom noticed that.)

Judge Doom: Good, you will lure that idiotic rabbit to us and none of us will ever have to deal with him again.

Judge Doom said, with a smirk.

Daffy: Yeah we'll never have to worry about him again.

Judge Doom: Is something a matter Daffy, you do not seem as enthusiastic as I thought you would be.

Daffy: Ah… no ser. A coursth not, I'm justht thinking about hoe easier things will be with him finally gone.

Daffy left the mansion and headed towards Bugs' hole.

Judge Doom: Don't worry you will be joining your friend soon, in hell.

The Judge gave another smirk, as we cut back to Daffy. Daffy was still on his way to Bugs' hole, normally it wouldn't take so long, but each step he took felt like he was getting closer and closer to his old rivals execution. As he got closer and closer, he really started to ponder exactly what he was doing, he told himself this was going to happen with or without him and it wasn't him, but Doom and the rest that were going to put him down, but as he continued on he felt more and more like he might as well be the one to finish him off, he was the traitor that was going to lead his friend to his death. With this thought in his mind he started to think. Is he really any better than the judge? He had always known he was no Saint, but was he really as much of a bastard as he felt like right now?

It was Sunset, by the time Daffy reached the home of his worst enemy and Best friend. He took one big gulp before, knocking on the wooden hatch covering the entrance to Bugs' hole. The hatch swung open, as Bugs looked out and saw Daffy standing right beside his hole.

Bugs: What's up Duck?

Daffy paused for a second, but managed to nervously spit out the words.

Daffy: Oh nothing justht seeing if you were doing anything tonight.

Bugs sensed something off about the duck, but shrugged it off and said.

Bugs: Oh nothing really. Why, what did you have in mind?

Daffy: I justht found thiths reel interesting place I wanted to show you.

Bugs still felt something wasn't right here, but decided to go along.

Bugs: Well, ok I got nothing better to do.

Daffy: Good, well we better get going.

Bugs: Hay, What is this interesting place anyway?

Daffy: Well…. ah….itsth a surprise.

Bugs: Well…. Okay I guess.

They started heading to this place Daffy was talking about, But something in Bugs told him, this isn't right.

A/N: Sorry for the lack of comedy in this chapter, but it felt like it was better to be a little serious. On a separate note, I hope everyone is happy with Daffy's lisp in this story. I'm not sure I'm doing it right, but I just had to get it in there.


	6. Chapter 6

Anti-Bugs Bunny Alliance Ch 6

Disclaimer: I Do not own any of the characters in this story.

In an old abandon Acme warehouse, Judge Doom, Elmer Fudd, and the rest wait for Daffy to get back with Bugs, so they can finally finish him for good.

Sam: How long is it goin to take for the fuckin Duck, to get back with the vermint?

Judge Doom: Patience Yosemite, we will have our prize soon enough.

Sam: Patiance! I've had enough pa….

Just then , Judge Doom Smacked him in the face, sending him to the floor.

Judge Doom: I said Patience! I am the here, and I will have abidance from you all, our you could go in the Dip with the rabbit! Understood?

Sam got up, and said.

Sam: Why the hell, do you care about the vermint anyway?

Elmer: Yeah, Why do you care about that scwewy wabbit? He's not your problem.

The Judge stood quietly for a moment, before saying.

Judge Doom: Bugs Bunny represents what needs to be destroyed. He is a remnant from times when toons could just roam freely and unchecked, he is chaotic, he is free spirited, he is barley better than any other wild animal. Those times are over. The world has no need, for people like him, if there is to be order in this insane world, he must die.

Then the Judge coldly said.

Judge Doom: And that is why I must make an example out of him and **any one** like him.

There was a long moment of silence among the group. Those smart enough to contemplate what the judge just said, grew nervous. Eventually Elmer spoke up, in a timid voice.

Elmer: And wh…. Wh… what do you mean, wike him?

The Judge smirked.

Judge Doom: Any toon who does not know, how live and this more civilized society and reverts back to their ways, in the so called golden age of the Looney Tunes.

The Judge smiled slightly, at the fear that was now in the eyes of the toons. They did not know what to say. They were all in this to get rid of an old enemy, but he want to make him an example for all of their kind. Before they could work up the courage to say any more, Black Jack Shalack hollered from the roof.

Shalack: The Duck and Rabbit are coming!

They all ran to the roof, while Black Jack Shalack looked through the scope on his rifle.

Shalack: I have a clear shot on them.

Judge Doom: No, I want to make an example out of him. A bullet in the head is much too quick for that, beside I have more painful plan s for the rabbit.

Black Jack let out an evil chuckle.

Shalack: Well, it would be shame to come so far, for so little pleasure.

Sam: What about the Duck? Can we at least kill him for now?

Judge Doom: No, remember the accused has the right to face all accusers. Besides, it would be a real shame for the person responsible to not take credit and the rabbit should know, exactly who is to blame for his fate.

Judge Doom said, with a sadistic grin.


	7. Chapter 7

Anti-Bugs Bunny Alliance Ch7

A/N: I know the last couple chapters, haven't been very packed full of comedy, but I promise to try and keep the comedy going.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Looney Tunes or Judge Doom. The Looney Tunes are the property of Warner Bros.

Bugs and Daffy were just about to the old Acme warehouse, as Judge Doom looked down on them from the roof.

Judge Doom: Boys, time to get into position.

He said, with an evil grin.

Sam: It's about fucking time.

They all waited just, behind the front door, weapons ready.

Judge Doom: Those won't be necessary.

They all looked at him, in confusion.

Elmer: But… if we don't have awe guns, how awe we going to kiww him?

Jude Doom: please, you fools didn't really think, you could kill someone like Bugs Bunny with near bullets. Only the weakest of toons, are vulnerable to such simple means. There's only one way to kill a toon like him. Lights

The bright lights of the warehouse burst to life, instantly illuminating, a huge bat of an unknown substance, amongst the countless random Acme products.

Sam: What the hell is that?

Judge Doom: This my friends, is DIP.

They all gasped.

Judge Doom: The only thing that can kill, any Toon.

Bugs and Daffy were at the front door; it was an old wooden door 10 foot tall and had a doorknob as black as the night. It was a very imposing sight and quiet odd for a warehouse, but considering it was an Acme warehouse, no one really ever thought muck of it.

Bugs: Da Acme warehouse? What's in there that I haven't seen before?

Daffy: The sthurpristhe isth what'sth in the warehouse.

Bugs: Huh, is it anything good?

Daffy: I'm sure somebody thinks it's a good surprise.

Daffy said nervously, thinking about what was going to happen, when they walked through that door. Bugs caught this and was now positive something wasn't right.

Bugs: Daff?

Daffy: Yesth.

Bugs: What's going on here?

Daffy: What?

Bugs: Come on Daffy, I'm no idiot. You've been acting weird, since we left. You have to tell me right now, do you know somtin is going happen, when I walk through that door.

Daffy was quiet for a minute.

Daffy: Bugsth, I promisthe nothingsth going to happen. I'm just going to show you something.

Bugs looked at him skeptically, Daffy was not the most honest of ducks and Bugs knew deep down, something was going to happen, as soon as they stepped through that door. But, even so, he decided to go through with it, even when all his instincts said no.

Bugs: Okay Daff, let's go.

Bugs reached for the door knob. Daffy knew this was his last chance to stop him. They could just turn around and go home, but of course Judge Doom would just have both their heads. No turning back now right?

A/N: I know this chapter had no comedy either, but it I just couldn't resist, this little cliffhanger.


End file.
